


Mum's Word

by SnowyMay



Series: Idiots in Love [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in love (but they're not so much idiots anymore), M/M, Mother's Day 2017, Mother's Day Inspired, Sev's shitty life, Snames, mother's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMay/pseuds/SnowyMay
Summary: Severus is happy...too happy...





	Mum's Word

James Potter liked to consider himself a Severus Snape savant.

He knew that when his boyfriend only drank grapefruit juice for breakfast he had a pit of anxiety in his gut that nothing was going to sooth except time. He knew that when Severus got very hungry he got so angry that he could tear apart an innocent bystander just for a bagel (and to carry around snacks just in case). He knew that if Severus really wanted something he’d make a way to get it (regardless of legality or morality), knew that he craved sweets the moment he saw someone else eating them, knew that he had rules for how to treat people and that rude people made his skin crawl. Knew not to restrain him or even let him think he was going to, less he’d react like a caged animal.

From the tilt of his head to the way he observed a person to the meaning behind how he brushed his hair given the day, James felt he could accurately figure out his boyfriend. So, when Severus arrived for breakfast full of so much sunshine it was nearly shooting out of his ass, he was a little taken back. Not that Severus was depressed-he just didn’t elude joy or act like he he’d eaten a bowl of sugar.

Except he was-Severus was smiling, talking to everyone, stuffing his face and laughing loudly.

It was weirding James out, and he knew something was wrong. Something really, really wrong. When they finally disperse for classes he whispered a quick, “What’s wrong?”

Severus snorted and lightly shoved him. “I’m fine!”

Except James was positive-Severus was not ‘fine’. Sirius directed him away from his boyfriend begrudgingly, dragging his heels as he watched Severus head off alone. James fidgeted, mind on Severus, until potions, their only shared class for the day. He took his seat next to his boyfriend, who was still as joy filled as he’d been this morning. He even gave him a quick kiss.

Slughorn began his lesson, droning on in his monotone, slightly shake filled tone and eventually leaving his students to their potion making. James began to relax, believing he’d overreacted. Severus would have told him if something was wrong. Things were going good until Frank Longbottom bumped Severus as he passed, causing him to pour too much chopped death beetles into their cauldron.

“Sor-”

“You fucking idiot!” Severus screamed, mouth curling into a snarl, one of his hands still clenching the knife. “How can you be this fucking old and still this fucking stupid?!” James put a hand on Severus’ shoulders, ready to pull him out of the classroom, while the other went for the knife. Severus shook him off. “No, don’t fucking touch me! Someone has to fucking tell him!”  

“T-twenty points from Slytherin!” Slughorn stuttered from his desk, looking more frightened of Severus than he’d ever been. “And sit down or-”

“Do you really fucking think I give a shit about fucking house points?!” The windows began to shake as Severus turned his attention to their professor, glass beakers starting to trembling and caldrons overboiling. James plucked the knife from his boyfriend’s hand finally and started to apologize to everyone. “No, don’t fucking apologize to these bloody whorish peasants!” Frank tried to step back and Severus snapped forward, ready to fight. James gave up and started pulling him out of the room, careful of keeping their fellow students out of Severus’ arm range. “Let me go!” Severus screamed, struggling against James’ arms.

He pulled him out of the dungeon and into the nearest empty classroom, managing to lock the door before Severus ripped himself away.

“Severus.” James tried to sooth him, but Severus looked more inhuman and angry than he’d ever before.

“Fuck off, you miserable cunt!” Severs stalked toward him, ready to fight, but James caught him, pulling him into a restrictive embrace. “Let me fucking go!” Severus struggled against him, calling him every name, digging his fingers into him and biting him-but James held steady, letting Severus tire out.

“Are you done?” James whispered as Severus ceased his struggling. James felt Severus’ legs give out and managed to maneuver them to the ground. He’s stroking Severus’ hair when he starts to shake. After the silence it was something at least, but at least he was letting it out. He kept petting Severus, gently whispering to him every sweet nothing he could, until he stopped shaking. “…Do you want to talk now?” Severus shook his head in his chest. James stoked his back.

After what felt like an eternity Severus slowly pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket, pressing it into James. He accepted the note and Severus curled into him, not saying a word. His eyes skimmed over the note and its girly swirls. When he finished reading it he gently put it in his pocket and held Severus tighter.

“What k-kind of…” Severus hiccupped into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Severus…”

“I, I mean, she’s my mother…” Severus started to sob, “H-how could she s-side with that, that, bastard?!"

James stroked Severus’ back, barely containing his anger. Severus had no home anymore, and a month to retrieve his things from his former home before they were tossed. All in the name of love. Love for Tobias Snape.

“It’ll be okay Sev. They, they have services and-” Severus covered James’ mouth. He slowly moved his hand but James didn’t speak and instead gently kissed him. After a while he finally whispered a quiet _sorry_. “You, you don’t have anything to apologize for…”

“Aside from nearly attacking Frank…and Slughorn..and you.” James kissed his forehead, still not letting go of Severus seemed to try to move away. His own heart was beating so fast it hurt. “…I shouldn’t have taken it out on all of you…especially you.”

James couldn’t let go of him, his body tense and hard.

After a moment Severus started stroking his boyfriend’s back, trying to sooth the stress and pain he’d caused.

“I love you, Severus.” The Slytherin kissed James’ forehead and held on to him.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go, a mother's day inspired fic  
> (I've been watching Llamas with Hats over and over again while writing this...CARRRRRLLLL! lol)  
> Anyway, tune back in June 2nd for the next installation in this series! (It has fluff and plot and blood <3 )


End file.
